


wintertime changes

by sunnyjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, First Date, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! Secret Santa, M/M, Snowball Fight, Spoilers for Chapter 370+, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, i am so sorry this was meant to be a fluffy fic i am incapable of writing anything but angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyjolras/pseuds/sunnyjolras
Summary: It was all changing too quickly.Their final tournament was coming up, and soon they would no longer be playing together.Soon, Kageyama would be going pro.And Hinata wouldn’t be.---Early December, Kageyama asked Hinata out. Now on their first date, amongst all the other changes becoming apparent in Hinata's life as a third year, Hinata wonders how long these feelings have until they are also subject to change.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	wintertime changes

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is for @nkjm_atsushi on twitter! go follow them!
> 
> well, here it is folks
> 
> i'm splitting it into two parts so that i can make sure the resolution part isnt rushed. i'm already pushing it with how late im posting the first part so i hope you can forgive me.
> 
> this week hasn't been a good one, i unfortunately lost a family member and so thats why this has taken longer than i thought. but i hope this is good and what you wanted regardless so :D
> 
> i am at @sunnyjolras on twitter so either leave a comment or tweet at me there
> 
> thank you <33

Tapping his foot nervously, needing to fidget a little, Hinata watched as his breath turned into fog. Deep breaths, he figured, might calm him down. 

It was December in Miyagi and the first snowfall of the season was beginning. The snow was light, small flakes floating down amongst calm, freezing cold winds. Standing there, Hinata watched as the wispy tendrils of his breath faded into nothingness.

Hinata was bundled up in his winter coat, with a heavy light blue scarf wrapped snug against his neck and a bobble hat pulled over his curls. Unfortunately, he had forgotten his gloves before rushing out the house, so his almost numb fingers were stuffed inside his coat pockets, in his attempt to keep them warm. 

Time had seemed to slow down, seconds lagging and fumbling over themselves as each moment took longer and longer to pass. His foot tapped more and more impatiently, his legs now beginning to bounce. 

He had knocked on the door in front of him about three minutes ago and the waiting was going to kill him. He was going to pass out, maybe even vomit, if that door didn’t open soon.

Maybe he didn’t hear the knock? 

As impulsive as ever, as soon as that thought popped into his head Hinata raised his fist to knock on the door again.

And as if on cue, the door opened. 

Huh.

Wow.

He looked… good.

No, he looked way better than good.

He looked amazing.

But maybe he was biased.

He was wearing a simple pair of dark jeans, with a black pea-coat hugging his shoulders, the buttons unclasped at the top so that a dark blue scarf could be tucked in. He wasn’t wearing a hat, nor gloves, but maybe that was a blessing in disguise because it was quite obvious he had gotten a haircut; dark hair looking sleek and shiny.

Coming out of his house, a blush resting high on his cheekbones, Kageyama smiled at him.

And blushing right back at him, Hinata grinned and said “Hi.”

________________________________________

Early December, Kageyama had asked him out.

Well, Hinata was 90% sure he had anyway. In reality it was a mess of mumbled, almost reluctant niceties and stuttered questions. For a little while Hinata had stared blankly at him in confusion before it dawned on him what Kageyama was most likely trying to ask him - a trip to Sendai next weekend to do some shopping and maybe, just maybe, go for coffee or something.

And it wasn’t as if Hinata was going to say no or anything.

Their third year was coming to a close, final examinations were around the corner and they were all beginning to make plans for after high school. During volleyball practice last week, he had overheard Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima talk about college applications and cram schools and study groups.

Hinata had stood there, a sinking feeling pooling in his stomach as he thought about all this change.

Hinata himself had been in conversation with Coach Ukai and Takeda about what he should do, how he should train if he wanted to achieve his dream. If he wanted to play volleyball. If he wanted to stay on the court for as long as he could. Memories of their final moments in the Spring Tournament two years ago played through his mind as he kept himself to a diet, to a training schedule, to improving himself more and more every day. All in the hope that being able to play volleyball was something that never had to change.

Coach Washijo reaching out to him had been a curveball, a jump floater that came out of nowhere.

Despite popular belief, well, despite what Tsukishima believed; Hinata wasn’t dumb. He knew that even though turning up to the training camp when he wasn’t invited had helped him a lot, it wasn’t the best idea he ever had. Invoking the ire of Coach Washijo, having the Shiratorizawa coach tell him that Hinata was practically nothing without Kageyama, that Hinata had no future in volleyball on his own merit, was heartbreaking. 

Yet, somehow, Hinata had changed his mind. 

Coach Washijo had been so helpful so far, helping him train. More importantly, he had been aiding him in formulating a plan, a scheme, of how he can prepare himself in order to go pro. An idea so reckless, so crazy, that even Hinata, who acknowledged his impulsive nature, was wary.

It was starting to become a reality.

Plans were being put in place, e-mails and phone calls being exchanged, and it was becoming more and more obvious that it might be the best course of action.

The thought of such a big change, such a life-altering change, terrified Hinata to no end. He loved Karasuno, he loved his friends, he loved training, he loved being on the court. He loved playing with Kageyama.

It was all going to change. 

And Hinata? Well… he just didn’t want anything to change.

Yet, in early December, Kageyama had asked him out.

And Hinata thought that maybe, just maybe, some changes could be good.

________________________________________

Sendai City looked glorious in the wintertime.

It was getting dark now, the sun having set early with now only the remnants of light remaining, and the fairy lights adorning the trees were beginning to turn on. Amber light started to flood the streets, glistening and reflecting off the snow. People were still ambling along the streets, walking into stores to grab last minute things before closing, laughing and talking and getting caught up with the holiday spirit permeating throughout the city.

Holding onto a takeaway cup of hot chocolate, the only thing giving both his hands warmth, Hinata strolled along with Kageyama by his side. 

Illuminated by the numerous string lights surrounding them, Hinata sneaked a glance at Kageyama just to see how he looked. And as always, he looked great, having an almost outer glow to him due to the lights, both his nose and cheekbones tinged red from the cold, and the tips of his ears looked practically frozen to Hinata. 

‘Ha,’ he thought. ‘Serves him right for not wearing a hat.’ 

(But of course, he also thought he looked beautiful. He always did. Whether it was in class, or outside, or on the court, Kageyama always looked almost ethereal. Or, Hinata thought jokingly, like royalty. He saw him practically every day and yet he never thought for one moment that Kageyama wasn’t beautiful.

How long did he have before they didn’t see each other every day?)

The day, the date, had been amazing so far. They were both carrying bags from numerous shops that they had gone into. Hinata had picked up some presents for his mother and Natsu, as well as some new knee pads as his were getting worn out. He knew Kageyama had picked out a few things for his family as well, little trinkets that he wanted to give them for the holidays.

They had just gone to get a hot drink together, the temperature beginning to affect them both, and were now just admiring the view of the city together. 

“Pretty, right?” Hinata spoke up, unable to keep that thought in his head.

He was in the middle of turning his head to Kageyama when Kageyama, who was apparently already looking at him, gave a quiet “Yeah.”

Regardless of the cold, as if for a moment they weren’t standing amongst the fluttering snow and frosty pathways, Hinata flushed bring red as that implication hit him.

Meanwhile, Kageyama, despite that blush, merely shrugged that off and carried on walking, as if he hadn’t just uprighted Hinata’s world for a moment.

(Just as he had that day in middle school. Just as he had the day they first pulled off their quick set. Just as that day when he told him that Hinata could be the greatest decoy. How long did he have before those moments stopped happening?)

Shaking that thought from his head, Hinata carried on walking, side by side with his date. 

Finishing off his cup of hot chocolate and placing it in a nearby bin, Hinata rubbed his hands together, wishing that he had thought to bring gloves. The remnants of warmth from the hot chocolate had too quickly faded, the temperature too stark for that. He knew he hadn’t brought gloves, having already lamented that fact on the way to Kageyama’s house, but there was a futile hope there that they would materialise in his coat pocket. He checked, and of course, there was nothing there. 

As he groaned, Hinata only just noticed Kageyama glancing over at him, his eyes flickering between Hinata’s face and hands. 

“Are you cold?” He asked.

Hinata shook his head. “No, I’m fine,” he said, despite the slight chattering of his teeth giving him away.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, ever the stickler for proving Hinata wrong “You’re turning blue.”

“No I’m not!” Hinata cried, reaching up to touch his lips. They did feel a little cold to the touch, but whether or not that was just because his hands were freezing was anyone’s guess. “Okay, so maybe I’m a little cold, but you don’t know anything Bakayama.” He said indignantly. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes again, but he stepped closer to Hinata, holding out one of his hands into the space between them.

Hinata blinked down at it. “Um…” He said, dumbly, unable to find any words. There was a rushing in his ears, and Hinata couldn’t tell if it was his blood pounding underneath his skin or his brain forgetting how to function entirely. His heart rate picked up.

It felt like the moment before they stepped out onto the court, where all the adrenaline started to flood through their veins, all in anticipation of that tingle in his palm, that swoop in his stomach, turning to see a tentative smile and determined eyes.

(How long until he didn’t get to see that before each game? How long until their rituals, their pre-game routines, were no longer done side by side? How long until they were no longer a duo?)

Kageyama wiggled his fingers, something that Hinata had never seen him do. “Come on. You forgot to bring gloves, you idiot.” he cut himself off, blushing slightly, tipping his head so his hair covered his eyes.

“You’re not wearing gloves either moron!” Hinata laughed at the absurdity, feeling a warmth in his chest. ‘God’, Hinata thought, he had such a big crush on this idiot.

Despite feeling his own flush creeping across his face, Hinata reached down and tangled his fingers with Kageyama’s.

“-and I think we should work a bit more on your cross, tighten it up a little.” Kageyama was talking, almost muttering, about training, with Hinata listening almost mindlessly. 

Volleyball, especially volleyball between them, was something almost instinctual. It didn’t require many words between them anymore. A raise of an eyebrow, a tightened jawline, a slight smile; they were all little nuances that Kageyama used daily to express himself. Hinata had, at this point, memorised each of them, he knew what every slight movement meant. Yet they talked anyway about volleyball, about the inter-high prelims, about their final tournament. About moves and plans and things they needed to improve.

(How long did he have left to talk to Kageyama like this? How long did he have until they weren’t playing together daily? How long before the feeling of Kageyama’s set hitting his hand became a distant memory? How long before their freak set was something forgotten to time? How long before everything fundamentally changed?)

Anyway, as Kageyama said, Hinata needed to tighten up his cross. 

“Sure, sure.” Hinata waved him off with a laugh, even though images of Kindaichi blocking his cross at their recent training match were flitting through his mind. 

“Don’t think I don’t remember that Kinda-”

“Bakayama~” Hinata groaned, drawing out the vowel. “I know! Stupid turnip head and his stupid blocks.” He pouted childishly.

“Well if you tightened up your cross and-”

Petulantly, Hinata whipped his body down and grabbed a fistful of snow to chuck at Kageyama. He laughed all the while as he cut Kageyama’s sentence off.

Kageyama blinked, before a wild smile took center stage. 

Hinata knew that competitive smile all too well.

(How long before he stopped knowing it? How long before he’d begin to forget? Would he forget? He’d like to think that he wouldn’t, that at least he’d remember that smile, that look, this feeling. That he wouldn’t forget. That at least that wouldn’t change.)

That smile, of course, made him run for cover and grab another fistful of snow before Kageyama had a chance to throw his. Giggling wildly as he ran away, a new game beginning between them, Hinata thought that there was nothing better than being with Kageyama. Than playing with Kageyama. Than feeling this way, with Kageyama.

And so their impromptu snow fight began. 

(He hoped that this feeling never ended.)

Yet it wasn’t going to be forever.

It was all changing too quickly.

Kageyama’s eyes looked so blue, a deep deep navy, in the light. Hinata, as always, thought he was beautiful. He was finally getting to hold his hand, finally getting to date him, finally getting the chance that he never thought he would.

It was all changing too quickly.

Third year was coming to a close, and they were going to go on their own ways. Colleges and jobs and training. Hinata knew where Kageyama’s was leading him. He’d have to be a fool to miss the scouts at their games, miss the meetings Kageyama mentioned. He was going to go pro. Of course, he didn’t know the specifics yet, but he knew what was important.

They were on diverging paths.

It was all changing too quickly.

Their final tournament was coming up, and soon they would no longer be playing together. 

Soon, Kageyama would be going pro.

And Hinata wouldn’t be.

It was all changing too quickly.

He wouldn’t be, not yet. 

Though he hadn’t told anyone yet, Hinata was going to Brazil.

It was all changing too quickly.

Would this change too?

After everything, after all these years, would they change so irrevocably that this, this feeling, wouldn’t be able to last? That they wouldn’t be able to survive the distance, both the many miles separating Brazil and Japan, but also the few steps between one side of the net and the other. The distance between both sides of the court. 

(He wanted this feeling to never end.)

But Hinata was impulsive. He went after the things he wanted. He went after volleyball even though everyone thought he was too small to try. He went to the training camp even though everyone thought he was useless and hopeless. He went to nationals and he tried and he tried and he tried.

He wasn’t going to let this pass him by.

So he picked up another snowball, and grinned, throwing it straight at Kageyama.

Soon, everything was going to be different.

Soon he would have to tell the team, tell Kageyama, his plans. Soon, he had to tell them he was going to Brazil. Soon, they would graduate. Soon, Hinata would be on one side of the world and Kageyama on the other, both working towards their dreams. 

Hinata was terrified of the changes he was facing. 

Hinata was excited for what was yet to come.

He didn’t know where the future would take him, ever-changing and dynamic, but he had a feeling that coveting this, pursuing this relationship, was something good. Something, that if they worked hard at, could remain stable and present despite whatever obstacles faced. 

And just like playing volleyball, a pure instinctive feeling, Hinata thought that as long as they were together, they were unstoppable.

So for now, he played. And he smiled. And he felt.

(He hoped that this feeling, despite everything else, never changed.)

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 coming in the next few days so keep an eye out
> 
> hope you liked it <3


End file.
